


Darkness replaced by light

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir reflects on the loss of Mithrandir - and looks to an uncertain future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness replaced by light

Leaving Gimli and Legolas by the fire Aragorn moves silently down towards the river's edge - drawn by the noise of the water - and Boromir. The Steward's son is leaning against the trunk of an old tree, staring out across the dark water.

"You scarce spoke this last hour since the hobbits retired to their beds," Aragorn says softly, stepping up behind Boromir. "Tell me what it is that occupies your thoughts..."

Boromir sighs and half turns. "I have been thinking about Mithrandir - and all the opportunities to learn from him that I had over the years. Opportunities that I dismissed - opportunities that are now lost forever..."

Aragorn nods, his own sense of loss still too sharp to put into words. "But Mithrandir's wisdom will live on, Boromir. Of that I am certain."

"Perhaps," Boromir murmurs in reply. "But I was listening to you talk with the dwarf and the elf, Aragorn. And there is so much that even now I do not understand," he adds, staring down at the ground. "My baby brother was always the scholar - while I... well, I was always the soldier - the warrior - with my eyes set on Gondor's future, not its past."

"And that is nothing of which to be ashamed," Aragorn replies, reaching out a hand to squeeze and then stroke Boromir's shoulder. He stills his hand as he feels Boromir tense for a moment. Even though they had shared a bedroll - and the comfort of each other's bodies - open gestures of affection such as this, they had never shared. "You are the Steward's heir, Boromir," he continues, his fingers moving once again. "Your father - your people - they depend upon you to protect them and your country in these dark times."

"Yes..." Boromir straightens and finally lets his gaze meet Aragorn's. "But I have to believe that there will be a time when the darkness is replaced by light. That there will be a time when the sound of laughter and music and verse fills our cities - not the cries of hate and pain and loss. Perhaps..." Boromir pauses, suddenly a little uncertain as he contemplates such a very different life and a very different Gondor - a Gondor at peace; a Gondor with its rightful king... _What of the warrior then?_

"Perhaps?" Aragorn repeats and Boromir takes a breath.

"Perhaps when this quest is done and light once more returns to these lands, you will find some time to teach me that which I need to know."

Aragorn returns Boromir's gaze. The images of light and laughter that the man beside him has just described can find no place in Aragorn's mind right now - but the man himself can - and in his heart too. "I do not know what lies ahead, but I cannot foresee a day when I would not find time for you," Aragorn murmurs softly, moving his hand to press it against Boromir's cheek. Then he smiles. "But I should warn you - I am a poor teacher and I too still have much to learn - in other areas, if you understand..."

Boromir lets out a long sighing breath and smiles in return. The ranger's hand on his cheek both warms and reassures him. Perhaps there was a future for him after all. "Then we will both teach and learn together," he replies, his voice sounding husky in the cool night air. "And as neither one of us are on first watch, then perhaps we could start now..."

 

\--[END]--


End file.
